booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Suggestions Page
Welcome to the fan suggestions page! This page lists suggestions made by the Booga Booga Wikia Users. Hopefully some of these suggestions will get considered in the game! Have an idea that was stuck in your head for a while and now wanted to share it to everyone? You can do that on this page! Create a new suggestion: * Create a new a header for the title of your suggestion. * Put your username as the author of the suggestion. * Put any content or images into the content of your suggestion. Title Example Author: Rules: # All suggestions must follow the wiki's Policies. ## No vandalizing. ## No inappropriate content or images. (Blood, gore, etc.) # No spam or joke suggestions. # Please use correct grammar and spelling. # You may improve someone's suggestion, (by adding an image, making a template, etc.) but you cannot change the content of the suggestion. Note: Please provide reasons on how your suggestion could contribute to the enjoyment of the game. If your suggestion is a small suggestion, please add it to the Miscellaneous Section of the article. If your suggestion is a collection of small suggestions, don't title it a ambiguous name (i.e. Other Suggestions). Rather, title it as "Collection: ". This will make navigating easier. (i.e. "Collection: Xenomorph") Magnetite Sword (Example) Author: exampleMan (Example Author) I suggest the Magnetite Sword. It is better than the Crystal Stick and deals 5 more damage than it towards Players and Mobs. PVP/PVE Damage: 40 Building Damage: 15 (Crystal Stick deals 12) Crafting Materials: * 3 Magnetite * 1 Stick Level: 100 This weapon will provide high-level players with an endgame weapon. Since it doesn't do much more damage than the Crystal Stick, low-level players can still stand a chance against high-level ones. Aliens Author:Zaldyboy2 An alien would be either passive or deadly.They will appear rarely and when a meteor crashes except they might be hidden in a invisible cloak. Passive alien This alien would build weird small structures (like the Pyramids myth) and they would give you daily stuff like steel and iron.It would have 330 health.0 damgage Drops:Raw alien meat,Alien steel,Unknown radioactive substance,and Deadly alien This alien would try to kill you to defend the meteor with a laser gun.There would be three of these creatures near the meteorite and they would have 450 health.They would bring -20 health to the player if shot,. Drops:Raw alien meat,Alien Crystal,Unknown radioactive substance,and magnetite Musket Author: attacker00 The Musket is a ranged weapon that looks like a long gun. It deals 15 damage, which makes its base damage weaker than the Magnetite Crossbow. However, it ignores 100% of armor which means it will always deal 15 damage to opponents. The Musket is crafted by Sticks and Adurite Bars. It takes in bullets which are crafted from Adurite Bars and Iron Bars. It will be unlocked at level 30. Musket PVP/PVE Damage: 15 Damage True Damage Percentage: 100% Structure Damage: 10 Damage Crafting Materials: * 2 Sticks * 4 Adurite Bars Special Attributes: * 100% Ignores armor * Straighter arc than any other ranged weapon. Bullet (x2) Crafting Materials: * 1 Iron Bars * 1 Adurite Bars Reasoning Lower-level players will be able to make this weapon at level 30. This will allow them to have a better fight against well-armored opponent since it ignores 100% of armor. Horses Author:Zaldyboy2 The Horse would be fast but would'nt attack players and can leap if you press Q easier to get around on land.The horse can spawn black and brown on grassy land and a white color on ice island Souls and Soul-based Weapons/Tools/Armor Author: CannedLock Each Old God drops a soul specific to them (such as the Hateful Soul dropping from the Hateful God) that can be used to create end-game weapons and tools. Each soul has a 25% chance of dropping from and Old God. Each weapon and tool has its own unique "ability" that grants a bonus of some sort to the user. All of the weapons, tools, and armor require level 300 to craft (with the exception of the Soul Sword). This will give players a motivation to level up from level 100. It will also give players and opportunity to use the many resources that they have been stacking in their inventories, as well as adding great significance to the Old Gods. Weapons -'Ancient Sword': Has an increased base damage from all other swords (aside from the Soul Sword) (PVP/PVE Damage: 55). >Crafting: 3 Old Souls (dropped from the Old God), 15 Spirit Keys, 150 Gold Bars, 50 Magnetite Bars, and 150 Stone -'Hateful Sword': Inflicts a damage debuff upon attacking the player (Damage -20%) (PVP/PVE Damage: 45). >Crafting: 3 Hateful Souls (dropped from the Hateful God), 15 Spirit Keys, 125 Adurite Bars, 50 Magnetite Bars, and 50 Crystal Chunks -'Miserable Sword': Inflicts a defense debuff upon attacking the player (Defense -20%) (PVP/PVE Damage: 45). >Crafting: 3 Miserable Souls (droppped from the Miserable God), 15 Spirit Keys, 1000 Bluefruit, 50 Magnetite Bars, and 50 Crystal Chunks -'Lonely Sword': Strips the opponent of the weapon or tool that they are holding for 2 seconds upon attacking the player (only can happen once every 15 seconds) (PVP/PVE Damage: 45). >Crafting: 3 Lonely Souls (dropped from the Lonely God), 25 Spirit Keys, 100 Crystal Chunks, and 50 Magnetite Bars -'Soul Sword': By far the best weapon in the game. It unlocks at level 1000, and inflicts damage and defense debuffs (Damage -30%, Defense -30%) (PVP/PVE Damage: 60). >Crafting: 1 Soul Orb (crafted using 2 of every soul and 25 crystal chunks), 1 Ancient Sword, 1 Hateful Sword, 1 Miserable Sword, 1 Lonely Sword, and 250 Magnetite Bars Tools -'Wealthy Pickaxe': Has a 50% chance to double the resources when mining (including Essence) (Damage to objects: 15). >Crafting: 3 Wealthy Souls (dropped from the Wealthy God), 10 Spirit Keys, 150 Iron Bars, 125 Steel Bars, 100 Adurite Bars, 100 Gold Bars, 75 Crystal chunks, and 50 Magnetite Bars. -'Wealthy Axe': Has the same ability/crafting recipe as the Wealthy Pickaxe. Armor/Other -'Soul Bag': Similar to the God Bag, but it unlocks sooner and requires souls to craft. >Crafting: 1 Soul Orb, 1 Leaf Bag, 1 Hide Bag, 1 Iron Bag, 1 Steel Bag, 1 Adurite Bag, 1 Crystal Bag, and 1 Magnetite Bag Shell-Like Meteor Author: Courageouskyran An event similar to the meteor, having a 50% chance of dropping every 30 minutes. it is possible for four to drop in the time another meteor may spawn, though this is VERY unlikely. When it is chosen to spawn, a message will appear saying 'A strange meteor is falling!' and then a few moments later 'Track it down!', similar to a mag meteor- the difference being, when it hits a loud sound of a shelly taking damage is heard. What it spawns * Shelby! Woo! rideable version, using big saddle. * Two of the following shellies: ** Stone Shelly ** Adurite Shelly ** Iron Shelly ** Coal Shelly * One giant shelly to go with shelby. * One mag shelly. * A few rocks from the shelly-meteor. Collection: Xenomorph Authors: UNKNOWN -lava underground would be fun to avoid, and maybe collect. -laser guns? -Jetpacks? -Make the mines way larger and to be able to mine the walls of the mine -Make the old gods and frozen giants spawn more often, and the frozen giants to also spawn deep underground -make giant Shelly spawn everywhere but have a high chance to spawn in the snow biome and have a .5% chance of spawning anywhere else -Gods will have a 40% chance of spawning a boss when killed : new players and certain *censored* people would just straight up camp certain Gods specifically the Hated God, i say that those gods should have a chance to summon a boss, or what i want them to be called "TITANS", to kill those irritating campers or at least scare their butts out of the cave, they should also drop a decent amount of xp and a certain amount of resources of there said god that spawned them. Like a Hated God spawns a Adurite Titan and he drops like 4-6 adurite. - A place where you could trade item for items. -Xenomorphs that attack players when they are trying to mine up a meteor : 3 drones, 2 warriors, and a queen spawn during a meteor collision just like mag shellies except they attack players. Health, damage, and drops: Drone: 100 health 20 damage Drops: 1 magnetite, 1 xenomorph rib; used to make xenomorph armor Warrior: 200 health 50 damage Drops: 1 magnetite, 1 xenomorph rib, warriors' tail; resembles a whip and deals 50 damage to players Queen: 5000 health 75 damage Drops: 5 magnetite, 5 xenomorph rib, queen's crown; if worn, xenomorphs don't attack you Armor Xenomorph armor is stronger than magnetite armor, providing a total of 75% resistance. Helmet: resembles a xenomorph head costs 3 xenomorph ribs Provides 25% protection Chestplate: resembles rib bones cost 3 xenomorph ribs Provides 25% protection Greaves: just normal greaves but black cost 3 xenomorph ribs Provides 25% protection Bag: Basically Xenomorph ridges and tail. and a bag in the middle Exploit Prevention Hackers, we hate them. They're the worst. Flying across the map to instant killing. I've got a few ideas to prevent this (Feel free to add more). * If anyone goes above average walking speed for Roblox (16) and they're not sitting down on a vehicle or mount, instant kick/ban. Repeat offenders get banned. * If any player dies instantly, they keep all their armor and tools, not counting reset. So far, no matter what, there is no way to instantly die besides resetting. Exploiters however, can instantly kill players. I don't think you can track them, but you can make sure the victim doesn't lose anything. * Any player that walks in water at normal speed and not on a mount will get kicked. You shouldn't be able to walk normally in water. Durability Author: L8BenRulz Don't you hate it when someone kills you and you lose that sweet Crystal Set? I have came up with an idea that will let you keep that Crystal Set that belongs to you. Basically when you get killed, instead of losing your stuff, your armor and tools will lose a piece of it's durability. Obviously higher tier armor will take longer to lose it's durability, and there will also be a repairing station that requires 6 Steel bars and 15 gold bars to make, and you can use it to repair your stuff (obviously), however, repairing your tools will cost you a certain amount of coins to do, here's the list: Leaf: 3 Coins Hide: 5 Coins Iron: 10 Coins Steel: 17 Coins Adurite: 25 Coins Crystal: 40 Coins Magnetite: 65 Coins. Troll Meteorite Author: UNKNOWN Looks like a Magnetite meteorite, but isn't one. Can be crafted with stone and some purple berries. Both the core and the meteorite rocks can be crafted. When mined, drops only stone and purple berries. Used as a distraction for people that want Magnetite and don't know how to get it. Lightning Rod Author: UNKNOWN During storms, lightning will only strike the rod in a certain radius, meaning that lightning than normally would strike a nearby player or tall object, would hit the rod instead. Lightning would do damage and cause fires which might be put out by the rain anyway, so there isn't a point in the fire. The lightning rod would protect you and your team and base from lightning attacks. A lightning rod placed on a hill or a floating island will be struck more often than one placed on the ground or in a cave. (Why would you do that?) This means that the higher the rod is, the more likely it will be to be struck than a lower one. It will also increase in frequency the higher it is. Might lose durability from each strike. Crafted with iron/steel and stone. Enemy: Cave Lurkers Author: Giratina-lOw The Cave Lurkers are a species that only lurk inside the caves, waiting for a person to snack on. Cave Lurkers can appear as medium-sized snakes, but can also take the form of what they eat. Example, if a Cave Lurker ate a Stone Shelly, it would become a Stone Shelly with the name still "Cave Lurker", and will do the exact same thing , but in disguise. A player may think that a Cave Lurker will be a Shelly to get some quick stone, but will be wrong. If a Cave Lurker in disguise is hurt in any way, it will revert back into a snake. Cave Lurkers will do 25 damage, and will only deal 25 damage if the player is not wearing armor crated from a metal (iron, steel, audurite, crystal, magnetite) Cave Lurkers will have 350 health. Cave Lurkers will NOT have the health of the enemy it morphs into. Cave Lurkers can be killed with melee (items like maces, clubs, crystal sticks, not pickaxes) and ranged weapons. However, the first hit when disguised must be a tool that can kill the entity it morphs into, so you can't kill a Cave Lurker that is a Stone Shelly with a mace. All Cave Lurkers are aggressive. Even if the Cave Lurker morphs into a passive entity, it will still be hostile. Shields Author: Beginnerbacon The Shield is a weapon that can defend or reduce damage, and can do a small amount of damage by either slamming into a player/mob, or hitting a player like The Shield is a normal weapon. It can sometimes block all damage from a weak weapon (ex: Rock), but a stronger weapon would minus the reduce damage on the shield by -2. (ex: Wooden Shield vs Crystal Stick, When a player is hit by the Crystal Stick, subtract the Wooden Shield's reduce damage by -8) It can be put in the misc slot (where portable radio is put in) but in the slot, the shield has to be hit and the reduce damage is lowered by -1. You cannot reach under zero reduce damage however. There are 7 types of shields. Recipes 2 (of ore, bars, stone, log) Wooden Shield - 2 Reduce Damage, 1 Damage Stone Shield - 4 Reduce Damage, 2 Damage. Iron Shield - 6 Reduce Damage, 4 Damage. Steel Shield - 10 Reduce Damage, 8 Damage Adurite Shield - 15 Reduce Damage, 10 Damage Crystal Shield - 18 Reduce Damage, 12 Damage Magnetite Shield - 20 Reduce Damage, 15 Damage Ideas This is to give a chance to low-level players facing high-level players to survive. I also think that these shields should break and be added with the Durability suggestion (if it is added) Poke-Shellies Author: Melee Jigglypuff So I know what you're thinking, what is this guy talking about, but hear me out, I think this could be a pretty neat idea. That is being able to capture, train, and battle Shellies. So the Shellies I'm talking about are the smallest ones, the player could only have one or six Shellies on him/her and each kind have their own special effects (i.e the coal variants being able to lit others on fire.), I was also thinking about having the Shellies breed, making better and overall stronger Shellies as the offspring. Outside of battling the Shellies would be able to sit on your shoulder and look absolutely adorable. The rarity of the Shelly doesn't dictate the overall effectiveness of one, but rather how good of a breed it is (think of Pokemon IVs for example.) with Adurite and Magnetite having the best chance of being caught with good stats, while coal and stone having the least chance. Speaking of Magnetite, there would be a small chance that instead of the normal big Shellies spawning that there is a chance that a small variant would spawn, making them the rarest type of Shelly for showing off. Forge, Smelt, Health Wildlife, Others Author: --Valkyrious (talk) 07:22, March 30, 2018 (UTC) I've noticed this that since living in nature is not good as it seems due to us have a superior resistance against weather. So i suggest several things that can suits us in wildlife. Health When we're exposed to rain, our health will be deteriorate over time and when we're on shelter such as cave, our health will not be deteriorated or reduced over time. Rainy weather also slow our movements since when on raining, our movements were limited. Forge and Smelt I think it's quite unfair or unbalance to craft weapon and armor without forging materials, i mean like we can craft pickaxe, axe, and stuffs from stones naturally yes but starting from iron and above i suggest that we use forging to forge weapons and such. Everything that requires bars such as adurite, steel, iron, magnetite include crystal must done through forging. The forging requirement itself will be 9 stones and 4 logs and you need to keep the fire going if you want to process the forge. The forge, unlike fireplace that can be stacked to speed up smelting process can only be stacked by increasing fire capacity. On 300 for example, can done forging in 5 seconds while 150 can done forging in 10 seconds. This will force player to keep the forge in constant operation to forge weapons, pickaxe, etc. Smelting also works the same way since right now we use chest to smelt raw iron or such into iron bar, but it can be stacked with more fireplace to speed up the smelting process. I suggest that we retain the smelting but this time, smelting through chest or directly on the ground will not commence the smelting and can only be done with smelting tools. I propose that we only need 6 stones to make a smelting materials. Others For the future updates since the nature is more threatful than we can think off, perhaps we can add some aggresive animal such as tigers or something? I don't like how we kept to stay for PvP but we also need to survive the environment as well. Battling player to player will be very boring and since all of us can survive without worry from nature creature attack, i suggest we make some since it's about survive in the wild. We also need trap as well to slow down the invaders and i want to split into two, ground and water traps. Water traps can immobilize other tribe and ships or raft and the driver or player must struggle to break of from it, same rules apply at the ground as well. What's the point of setting defenses without a trap anyway? Essenite Author: Finfinphish I'll admit, once you craft full magnetite gear the game can get a little boring. Having the same old gear gets boring after a while. So I'm here to propose a new type of Ore: Essenite. Essenite is made by the 3's, using 20 essence and 1 of every ore. Now I know what you're thinking "You can't use essence as a material! It's used to level!" Well, with this new suggestion, I propose making essence a sort of food-type item. It would give you the option to eat, or harvest the item. Eating it would simply give you levels, while harvesting would store it as a material. Since essence is fairly common and comes in remarkably large bunches, you would need 20 to make 3. After making the Essenite, you can then smelt it to make Essenite Bars. All gear made with Essenite Bars and making Essenite itself would require level 200. Tools For the tools, I would suggest requiring 6 Essenite Bars and the corresponding Magnetite Tool for the mining tools. These tools would have a resource damage of 15 for the Axe and Pick. The melee weapon would require 6 Essenite Bars and a Crystal Stick. It would deal 50 PvP/PvE damage. The Crossbow would require 1 Magnetite Crossbow and 9 Essenite Bars. It would only do a measly 15 PvP/PvE damage, however, would pierce through all types of armor and do 15 damage regardless what the enemy is wearing. Armor The armor would require 6 Essenite Bars and 1 piece of the corresponding Magnetite piece for each armor piece. This armor would seem basic at first, simply having more defense than magnetite. However, it would have a unique set bonus that would allow you to receive double experience from all sources, including essence. The Essenite Bag would be a standard upgrade to the Magnetite Bag. Essencefruit My last idea for an Essenite item would be Essencefruit. This fruit would heal 6 hitpoints, surpassing bloodfruit in terms of healing. Consuming it would give you a short buff in terms of jump height and movement speed. This buff would have a cooldown of two minutes. The crafting recipe would be 1 raw essenite, 5 essence, and 1 bluefruit for one. This fruit can be farmed, however will take longer than the sunfruit to grow. Crystal Sword Author: Courageouskyran Wait, don't leave. I know you're about to say 'We already have a crystal stick', but that's exactly my point. It's a STICK. A CRYSTAL STICK. All I propose if the following: * Add a level cap that isn't just leftover from the club, make it like, 10. Seeing it's the best weapon not everyone should just get it. * Remodel the crystal stick into a crystal sword. Gives us a sword and makes it look modestly intimidating! Reputation/Karma/Insert Similar Term Here Author: Courageouskyran R/K/ISTH would be a statistic displayed next to someone's name either by default or when you select them. This would be an easy way of seeing 'HM, I WONDER IF THIS PERSON IS HORRIBLE'. A lower reputation score would be a baaad boi, while a higher one might actually be a really nice person. Reputation would default to 1000 and raise or lower from there, meaning a 1000 boi would be ok or new, while someone at 3000 or 10 would be pretty chill or REEEE MAG HACKR BOIIII respectively. The following things would effect Reputation: Negatively * Killing a player that you initiated combat with. Reduces reputation by -50, up to -100 if player had a good reputation. * Attacking a player that did not attack you first, for a -10 to -30 loss depending on reputation of other person. This only applies for the hit that initiates combat. * Betraying a team, detected by leaving a team (or kicking someone from a team) and attacking/being attacked by a member of the former tribe within a minute afterwards. This would generally inflict a huge -200 reputation to the betrayer or all members of offending tribe. * Taking an item that is not yours from any chest that is not yours. Your own items and/or your own chests are fair even if other people put their stuff in them, or vise verca. This would inflict value-based losses, from -10 for a log to -300 for mag. * Killing a shelly would reduce reputation by 1 lol Positively * Killing a player who is currently attacking another player without provocation (terms above) would raise reputation by 10 to 50 depending on the reputation of the attacker and the level. * Placing an item in another person's chest will grant a reputation boost. Cannot be applied twice for the same item, preferably. This could vary as much as taking an item. * Inviting another player to a tribe raises reputation by +10. This can only be applied for each player invited once per 5 minutes. The Big Mean Shelly Author: Courageouskyran The Big Mean Shelly would be a joke boss included as an extra challenge for people looking for something to do. Location The Spirit Shelly island. It would be summoned by killing a total of 150 spirit shellies (stored per server). It would fall from the sky/spawn when this is achieved directly next to the pond. The Shelly Appearance The Big Mean Shelly would be larger then a giant shelly but not quite as large as shelby (or you could make him a very angry version of shelby about being removed). His shell would be a deep grey in the marble material, with his 'body' (the stalk thing) being slightly darker in tint, while its eyes would be red wedges instead of blocks to make him look like a mad boi. Drops 15 raw morsel, 2 Magnetite Shellies, 50 Rock, 20 Coal, and a Spirit Key. This does not replace the crystal gaurdian. Behavior The Big Mean shelly would be fast-moving and occasionally jump into the air. Whenever it comes near a player it will deal up to 35 damage to them. Damaging can either be: * Any weapon above battle axe. * Any pickaxe, iron and above. (Yes, I know the name is dumb. That's the point.) Ant Allies! Author: Courageouskyran This idea is simple: You can befriend ant people! This also adds functionality to the net, and adds a whole new type of ant! To summarize, this mod adds: * Allow ant people as modestly-powerful bodyguards that follow the player, possibly capable of carrying tools or even mining things! * Nets being useful! * A way early game players can gain allies to help fight against that one guy who's killing everyone who so much as gets within 10 miles of the floating island. * Maybe even minions of ants? OwoWO! I am going to try and make this of course an easy thing to add if Soy is so kind as to actually add this (which I hope he does). Now, to the point: The Ants Ants wouldn't act much differently, so don't worry about that. However, they do have new interactibility: Befriending The main feature of this is to add an ability to befriend ants and take them as bodyguards/minions! While this would have limits, the basic controls are simple. Controls To get an ant to join you after befriending, all you have to do is stand there - it's automatic! You would, of course, have to control the ants that have joined you. This would be done by a small gui on the side showing the head of each ant you have (fire ant head for fire ant, black head for black ant, so on). Selecting one will alllow you four options: * Teleport back - Allows you to teleport all selected ants back to you and quit whatever they were doing in case they get stuck on a wall or summat. * Target - Once selected, clicking on any object or living thing will make it the selected ants' target. They will either move toward the spot until there, then stay there for about 15 seconds, or attack it if it is a building, resource or player. (Damage specified below.) * Dismiss - Removes the ant from following you, and it must be befriended again. * Follow - Defaults to this after target is destroyed/dead/moved to, or can be used in the middle of it to have them return. If nothing is selected a the moment, they will automatically follow the player, moving through player-placed walls (but not natural ones) It also allows you to set their 'aggression' * Passive - The default state. Will not attack unless told to. * Hostile - Will attack anything but other tamed ants, Lurky/Domestic Bois and mammoths that their leader rode last on sight, without provocation. Costs Bring the following items to the respective ant. Once they have obtained all of them (standing near them) the ant will become a friend and join the player until dismissed or killed. Can only befriend one at a time, Fire Ant - Bring a shelly of coal rarity or higher, (see net) plus 2 fire hide. Black Ant - A shelly of iron rarity or higher, and 3 coal. Scavenger Ant - Two hide and three logs. Giant Ant - Gold or Adurite shelly, plus 4 steel mix. New Ant (Bodyguard Ant) Appearance A befriended ant (called 'Friendly Ant or Bodyguard Ant') will appear as a lighter shade of the color the ant was before. In a giant ant's case, they'd be pure white. Abilities They can, of course, attack. They can also mine objects and ride mounts, along with teleport to the player. Their total health is determined by their type. Drops * Raw Morsel * 1 Essence * 1 Stone Stats Health Health varies between different types tamed, as do the other stats. They are buffed versions of the original health stat. The direct variations are as follows: * Scavenger: 35 * Black Ant: 75 * Fire Ant: 150 * Giant Ant: 500 Speed Speed varies based on type befriended, as do the other stats. These stats are buffed versions of the original stats. The direct variations are as follows: * Scavenger: 19 * Black Ant: 16 * Fire Ant: 17 * Giant Ant: 16 Damage Damage varies wildly based on type befriended, as do the other stats. These stats are buffed versions of their original damage stat. The direct variations are as follows: * Scavenger: 15 * Black Ant: 40 * Fire Ant: 60 * Giant Ant: 70 Attack Speed Attack speed is how quickly each type will do their attacks. The lower the number, the more attacks they do per second. * Scavenger: 0.7 sec (once per second, twice per second and a half) * Black Ant: 1.5 sec (twice every three seconds) * Fire Ant: 1.5 sec (twice every three seconds) * Giant Ant: 1.75 (twice every three and a half seconds) The Net The net gains whole new functionality, as does the steel net. The net can now be used to catch shellies! And maybe other creatures, but for now just shellies and maybe lil bantos. Normal net can catch: * Shelly * Iron Shelly * Coal Shelly * Lil Banto Steel Net can catch: * Golden Shelly * Spirit Shelly * Adurite Shelly * Big Shelly * Dancing Shelly * Essence Once something is caught, it changes the net into a 'full net' (giving the net a value that says the currently caught item in it, as a recommendation). Interacting with any surface will allow the player to drop whatever it was in the net, making it key to befriend any ants except scavengers. Runes Author: NoodleBird Runes are items that you can place into your tool or weapon and each rune has a special power. Keep in mind you can only have one rune in each item. The four runes are: Earth: Makes a pickaxe do more damage to a mineral/rock. Weapons deal more damage to structures and people with armor on. Axe does more damage to trees. More ranged damage. The damage upped is 30% Fire: A pickaxe and an axe have a burning effect on rocks/minerals and trees. Weapons have a small after burn affect. The burning on minerals, rocks, and trees is 3 dps. The burning on enemies is 1 dps. it burns through armor. when you mine a mineral that with your pickaxe you can't mine the burn affect doesn't occur. Arrows and Bolts now are on fire dealing 1 dps. Air: All tools and weapons have increased range. Ranged weapons are 40% more accurate.=Electric: Speed with axes and pickaxes is increased by 30%.Your attack speed is increased by 20% with a weapon and you stun an enemy for half a second whenever you hit them every 3 seconds. Ranged weapons shoot faster then normal. Where to look for them? Earth: A rare drop from killing any ant. Queen drop rate is always. Fire: Killing the hurtful god in the Volcano will drop it for a 50% chance. Air: The crystal guardian has a 75% chance to drop the air rune. Electricity: While a rainstorm is on lightning will strike somewhere. If you find that place there will be an electric rune. It disappears when the rainstorm is over. How to Insert them into weapons? You need to create a rune altar which is created by Adurite, stone, and a rune slate (see below). To use it you click on it then click your item then click the rune. Adurite: 10 Bars Stone: 25 Blocks Rune slate: 1 Slate Where to find Rune Slates? There are obtained by mining any god for a 50% drop chance and is essential to creating the altar. Books Author: Pxo5551/ PxoSquad Courageouskyran added commas and periods. Will finish up later. Helpful items! Binding Book. It's an item that you combine to another item to keep it in your inventory after 1 death per use. How to Create it and use it? Crafted using a piece of all ores excluding coal. Mix all the raw versions together in a grinder (It creates binding powder!) You get 20 wood, and use the grinder to create 2 pieces of paper. Get a piece of hide and combine it with the paper and you get a book. Combine it with the powder and you got yourself a Binding Book! Combine with any item to save a item from death with a 25% chance that it will fail. It only saves your item for 1 death. The Voodoo Book Just have it in your hand when you die and you send damage to all people who hit you except if they left the game. How to Create it and use it? Make a book ( Hide and 2 Paper (20 wood)) then kill any god you have a 25% chance to get a mysterious essence. Combine the essence with 10 adurite. You get Voodoo essence with you grind with the grinder and get Voodoo powder then mix with the book and you create a Voodoo Book which does reasonable damage it does up to 50 dmg while piercing through armor and resurrects you with 35 HP. The Meteor Book It summons a Meteor to the nearest spawn location . How to Create it and use it? Make a book (Hide and 2 Paper (20 wood)) then get 3 magnetite bar and grind it in the grinder to get some magnetite powder. You use that to create a Meteor Book when added to a book. The Meteor Book has a minor problem when crafted, it's not stable! You need to put 5 crystal chunks to stabilize it. The Stabilized book will work now and spawn a Meteor when activated but the book gets destroyed in the process. If you use the unstable there is a 30 ‰ chance it works if fails it becomes a normal book if it works it gets destroyed. The Essence Book Creates 10-25 essence every week if in your tool bar. How to Create it and use it? A The Shadow Made by GoldenFennekin booga booga does not have night so they can add it and put this in if they add karma then this would attack people with -5 or lower karma with high damage (this is to stop noob killers) and there can only be 3 in a server at a time (not counting he shadow world). if people have 100 karma or higher then you can make a shadow sword (20 damage but its stronger if the person has minus karma) DONT say that this is OP because this is to make sure that people dont betray LIKE BACONMAN and it will allow noobs to gain in power and to add more difficulty (booga booga is easy to me and the only reason i never got a mag item is because mean people take advantage and kill me) if you hate this idea then you ether think that booga booga is hard already or you are one of those jerks who kill noobs or a diff reason. a shadow orb gives the user more speed or defense but makes attacks weaker for as long as you have it in your pocket. it will be used on a door which you need to open to go to a place where these are common. this is where you can mine the evil devil. and the shadow sword is made using a shadow orb and a war hammer. the spawn points of these are the crystal floating island, angry god cave, any other place with rare stuff and the mag meteor (Xenomorphs are a good idea) shadows are not noticed by anything but you. the evil devil is protected by a bunch of shadows and as you mine it shadow bois chase you (shadow bois are lurky bois that are black and can fly and needs a dark saddle to use dark saddle needs a shadow orb a big saddle and 10 coal) when you destroy it all shadows will start to try to kill you until you leave the shadow world. Miscellaneous Suggestions Please put any small suggestions here, with the title in bold '''and author name. All minor suggestions will be moved down here. '''Dancing Shelly dropping a god bag Author: UNKNOWN Since the God Bag is got removed, perhaps the Dancing Shelly could drop it instead, and maybe only drop it when the person killing it is lvl 1000. Sheep Author: UNKNOWN Kind of like a Bantae in appearance, but has wool and and is a different color. When killed, drops wool and meat. God Bag Recipe Author: Courageouskyran 100 of every bar, 50 raw gold and one of every other type of bag. Remains a level 100+ item. Item Level Requirements Author: Forgotten_Demonic Don't you hate it when a level 10 player with full mag armour comes and kills you while you only have crystal armour but higher level? With this suggestion I suggest that you should have be be a certain level to use an item. Like you cant use magnetite items at level <100 and you have to be level 100+ to use them.Category:Miscellaneous Category:Random Category:Fish Category:Fan Page Category:Contributions Category:Ideas Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Gear Category:Pickaxes Category:Axes Category:Food Category:Fruit Category:Vegetation Category:Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Explosives Category:Gameplay